devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
Devil May Cry 4 walkthrough/M18
Well, in this mission, your focus is to take down The Savior itself. Boss: The Savior The battle is divided into two sections. The first section, the Savior is immune to damage, and the goal is to destroy the blue jewels on his body. The second section is when the Savior becomes vulnerable to damage, although he still has the same attacks. To break the jewels, you just need to attack them. The jewels on his arms, shoulders, and head can be broken by jumping on his arms when he slaps the platforms, and then running up them. However, his leg, chest, and back jewels can only be attacked after knocking him down. Attacks *'Karate Chop' - The Savior slams the side of his hand down on the platforms, attempting to squish Dante. Roll to avoid. *'Palm Slap' - The Savior slaps the palm of his hand down to flatten Dante. Roll to the side or jump just before impact to avoid. **This attack is best followed up by jumping on the back of his hand and running up his arm to attack the jewels there. *'Combo Attack' - The Savior uses his palm, hand, and elbow to try and squish Dante. Time your rolls to avoid, or take advantage of the invincibility frames of jumping to escape damage. *'Heel Drop' - The Savior will drop-kick the platform Dante is on, destroying it. Use the Jump Pads to get to the next platform, safely out of the way. *'Large Orbs' - Large orbs will appear and slowly track Dante's movements. To avoid taking damage, either jump to a new platform, time your rolls and jumps correctly, or shoot them to make them release White Orbs. Coyote-A works best for this, though its lengthy recoil time may make it difficult to shoot all of the orbs. *'Small Orbs' - Small energy orbs appear and fire at Dante. Jump to a new platform or time your rolls correctly to avoid damage. *'Giant Laser of Death' - The Savior only uses this attack after all jewels (save for the chest) have been broken. To get away from it, you must run to a new platform. On higher difficulties, the Savior can turn with this attack, so it is best to jump several platforms away. Also on higher difficulties, when the life bar is visible, the Savior repeats this GLoD every 2 minutes. Using Royal Guard's Dreadnaught is also effective in avoiding damage while the player stays in the platform where the laser is about to hit. But, this will STILL lower down the Stylish Rank Strategy Pre-Vitality Gauge Before his Vitality Gauge appears, you will need to break all of the jewels on his body. There are multiple ways to accomplish this, but the safest way is to knock the Savior down. When he's stunned, he's not attacking, and all of his jewels are vulnerable to attack. Here are several ways to knock him down: *Find one of the cannons scattered around the platforms that you must attack so they will fire. This is the chance for you to get onto his arm. Remember that the largest platforms always contain cannons. When you are on one of these platforms, the Savior will demonstrate a slow, but powerful move that crushes the platform if you are not fast enough to activate them. There are 2 types of cannons: **Laser - it will launch a continuous beam that, if touched by The Savior, it will make him faint for a while, letting you walk on to his arm (he can still attack you there) and you can smash the visible jewels on his arm and shoulder, and you can shoot his forehead jewel. **Cannon - it will shoot him and make him fall down, then you can jump on platforms and attack the jewels on the other parts of his body. The Savior will not attack, but Angelos will appear on the platforms. *You can also knock him out by continuously attacking his head, arms, and body. Although it should be noted that this technique is less effective on higher difficulties. **You can use Dark Slayer Style when he attacks with his palm. Dodge the attack and immediately jump on his hand. Keep hitting him with the Yamato to balance on his hand. When the Savior carries you near, you can now attack the left hand jewels along with the head jewel. ** If you stand on a large platform that looks like a road and is perfectly flat, he will dive down and then slowly rise up right next to the platform, allowing you to attack him with your sword. Once he starts to dive down, prepare Gilgamesh and get ready. When his head shows up, do a Kick 13 twice right in his face (more Kick 13s are needed on higher difficulty) to make him fall down. **You can use the Gilgamesh Shock! or Shocking! moves to damage the hand of the Savior. *Two shots from Pandora's PF398: Revenge laser cannon will also make him fall. *Lucifer's Climax with 15 swords will automatically knock The Savior down. After a small cutscene, you will be standing on a platform quite far from him. If all of his jewels haven't been broken yet, you have to jump towards them from the different jump pads that appear. The Savior only stays down for about twenty seconds, so you have to be quick. Dark Slayer style is recommended, as a Slash Dimension C can instantly break the jewel if performed from the correct distance. Attack one leg jewel, then use the Jump pad to get to the back jewel, and then jump to the other leg jewel. Although the arm, shoulder, and head jewels can be attacked after knocking the Savior down, they can also be attacked and broken without it. When the Savior slaps the platform, you can quickly jump on the back of his hand and run up the arm. Attack the arm jewel, then run to the shoulder. Attack the shoulder jewel, jumping over the swipes the Savior takes at you with his other arm. With Ebony & Ivory or Pandora, jump and fire at the jewel on his head. The Savior will knock you back onto one of the platforms after a short amount of time. Repeat the process with the second arm, and you should have dealt enough damage to the forehead jewel to break it. With Vitality Gauge After Dante has broken the eight jewels on his body, the Savior's Vitality Gauge appears. The Savior uses all of the same attacks as before, but now when he is knocked down, Dante is only able to attack his chest jewel. As such, the same basic strategies should be used, However, when the Savior is knocked down, Rebellion's Dance Macabre or the Yamato's Slash Dimension C can deal a significant amount of damage to the Savior. In addition, fully-charged attacks from the Gilgamesh's Real Impact, the Pandora's PF594: Argument, or the Royalguard Style's Release can deal massive amounts of damage to the boss. Furthermore, damage can be dealt to the Savior's head or to its hands, at the moment they strike the platform. *Even if the Savior's palm and energy orbs can only damage you a little, these combos can kill the Angelos with only one hit. With this strategy, you can lure the White Knights close to you when the Savior attacks to have them killed instantly. *If you are able to destroy the jewels while the Savior is floating in the air, the Savior move his body to where the jewel was destroyed. Trivia *In Human Difficulty, this is the only mission in the game where there are no Scarecrows to fight with (since the Fault teleports you to the area inside the Savior with only demons made by Agnus). Videos Devil May Cry 4 - Chapter 18 Introduction - Gameplay|Introduction Gameplay